Sirius' List
by LoveIsAJokeWithNoPunchline
Summary: Remus forgot his and Sirius' one month aniversary. So to make it up to him he is helping Sirius live out his sexual fantacies. Slash. Rated M for VERY sexual content. Ideas and fetishes welcome.
1. Making it up

Um, okay Hi. I'm Love, it's very nice to meet you. Well I'm very bored, and so I decided to do something that very few authors have the courage and/or interest to do. I'm going to write a hard core slash fic that is all fetish. So, please feel free to send me ANY and ALL fetish request. No matter what it is, I will try to write it. Now on with the show…erm story.

Disclaimer: *insert a mildly funny joke that explains that I don't own anything from the books/movies*

Seventeen year old Remus John Lupin laid on his bed moping. He had forgotten his and his boyfriend's one year anniversary. He didn't mean to, the stress from the upcoming N.E.W.T.S. were starting to get to him, and it just slipped his mind.

Sirius, the early mentioned boyfriend, said that it didn't matter, and that he forgave him, but Remus knew differently. He may have been forgiven, but it had defiantly mattered to Sirius. He just needed a way to make it up to him.

"Still sulking I see." James Potter said, mildly amused, as he walked into the dorm.

"I am not sulking." Remus argued.

"Whatever sulky McSulkpants." James replied.

Remus playfully stuck his tongue out at James.

"So what do you think I should to make it up to him?" Remus asked.

"Well, and I know I'll probably regret telling you this later, but Sirius has a list." James told him.

"A list? What kind of list?" He asked.

"A list of Sexual Fantasies. He started making it about midway through 3rd year after his hormones kicked in."

"Fantasies?" Remus asked, blushing a bit. "How is that supposed to help me?" He asked, hoping James didn't mean what Remus thought he did.

James just gave him a look that said 'I think you all ready know.'

"Okay, okay, where is this list?" He said, giving in.

"Sirius keeps it guarded, so go ask him." James said, going over to his trunk to find some parchment.

Remus sighed and stood up.

"I swear, my love for him is what's going to kill me." Remus said, shaking his head.

James chuckled. "And by the way, you are not allowed to do any of the sick fantasies he has on my bed."

"But what if it's on the list?"

"Then pretend like it's not." James said sternly.

"Okay then." Remus giggled before exiting the dorm room to go find his lover.

Sirius sat on the edge of the lake, skipping stones.

"Hey Stranger." Remus said.

"Hey." Sirius replied, not looking up at him.

"Can I sit here?"

"Sure."

"Look Sirius, I'm very sorry." Remus said.

"I know you didn't mean to." Sirius said.

"But I wanted to make it up to you." Remus told him.

Now Sirius finally looked at him.

"How?"

"Well James told me you had a list of," Remus blushed and cleared his throat awkwardly. "Um sexual fantasies. And, if you wanted to, I'd be willing to help you, uh, live them out."

"Oh," Sirius was now blushing too. He inwardly cursed James for telling Remus about the list. "You wouldn't want to. Some of the things as very…odd." He said.

"I don't care what it is. I'd do anything for you." Remus said.

"Okay then." He took out a piece of parchment from his satchel and handed it to Remus. "We will start at the top and work our way down. If there's something you don't want to do, then tell me, and you won't have to."

Remus' eyes widened as he went down the long list. This would definitely be interesting.

TBC

So, now is when you send me the fetish you'd like me to write. And you do that by clicking the little review button at the bottom of the screen. You see it? No, the to the left a bit. A little more. There you go, now click.


	2. MasterSlave

Okay, now that I got some few ideas from someone who shall remain nameless I can start slashing, *grabs a sword*.

_MASTER-SLAVE RELATIONSHIP -____An ongoing SM relationship in which the slave is submissive to a male dominant_

Remus was utterly humiliated, and slightly turned on, as he stood in front of Sirius' bed dressed in rags similar to something a house elf would wear.

"Slave." Sirius' booming voice said.

"Yes Master," Remus said weakly.

"You are going to get down on those dirty knees and suck my cock." He commanded.

Remus positioned himself.

"Oh and slave, be sure to drink all of the cum that I know you love so much."

"Yes Master." Remus brought his hands up to unbutton Sirius' slacks.

"With your mouth," Sirius' responded, stopping his hands.

Remus resisted the urge to roll his eyes, because he knew that Sirius' would probably smack him right now if he did. Sirius was a very commanding master, and it made Remus harder then he ever had been before.

He used his mouth to unbutton Sirius' slacks. He pulled the zipper down, and slid the slacks off with his hands.

Remus' penis twitched when he discovered Sirius wasn't wearing any boxers.

Remus' lips slowly went around the head of Sirius' cock, and inch by inch fit his entire length in his mouth. Sirius grabbed a hand full of Remus' hair and guided him up and down his length.

Sirius' hips bucked, gagging Remus a bit. He pulled back, Sirius' hand still in a painfully tight grip on his hair.

The safety word, cauldron, was on the tip of his tongue. He looked up at Sirius'; the hungry in his eyes gave him a reason to carry on.

"Did I tell you that you could stop?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry Master." Remus went back to Sirius' throbbing cock. He licked a bit of precum from the tip. He swirled his tongue around it.

"Enough." Sirius said. "Get on the bed and spread your legs and stay quiet until I tell you otherwise."

Remus did as he was told.

Sirius pumped himself a few times to lather himself with precum. He didn't want to hurt Remus, but a Master would never use lube.

He slowly inserted into Remus. Remus has to bite his lip to keep from crying out. It hurt, but at the same time it felt good. Sirius pulled out a bit, the pushed back in. He did that until he got into a gentle rhythm. He thrust into something, causing Remus to arch his back and muffle a cry.

Sirius smirked. "Now scream for me."

Remus did so. He screamed and moaned and called out swears as Sirius thrusted mercilessly into that spot.

Remus felt Sirius relies into his, causing him to cum as well.

They both laid there for a moment before Sirius pulled out.

"Wasn't that fun?" Sirius asked; now back to his old self.

"If by fun you mean, not being able to walk tomorrow, then yes it was." Remus said.

TBC

Okay, just a few updates. 1. I have made it so people can now send Anonymous reviews. 2. Winter break is almost over, so I may not be able to update as often as I like, but I will try. And 3. I like pie. Okay so now, send in things for me to write please.


	3. BondageRape

Ha Ha, I get to kill 2 birds with one stone. Although it would be so much easier to kill birds if I had a wand.

Anyways, I don't own anything, blah blah blah.

**_Biastophilia -_******_In this paraphilia the person is sexually aroused by the idea of being raped or raping. This is scripted and planned out ahead of time with a partner. The person does not actually want to be raped by or rape a stranger_

_**Bondage - **__Physical materials applied to a submissive or slave to restrain their ability to move and/or to otherwise restrict them. Also, the act of placing the submissive or slave in such materials_

Remus sat on his bed reading. His ass hurt from yesterday and as he predicted he was limping all day. That accompanied by Sirius' satisfied smirk gave the entire student body a clue of what they had been up to last night.

Remus heard the door creak open, not thinking anything of it, he continued reading. It wasn't until he heard someone whisper "Incarcerous." And found his hands and feet bond to the head and foot of his bed.

Remus struggled with no results.

"Don't struggle my dear, it only makes them tighter," a man in a black ski mask said.

"I-I'm warning you. I have a boyfriend and he's really strong. He could take you out without magic and one hand tied behind his back." Remus said.

"Well, you boyfriend's not here to protect you know. So I get a turn to fuck his little toy."

He pulled out a dagger and cut Remus' clothes off of him. Remus was thankful that he didn't let the silver blade touch his skin. Soon Remus was completely naked.

"Much better." The stranger whispered before stripping himself as well.

He sat on Remus, his half hard length pressing into the smaller boy's thigh.

"Your much to beautiful for your own good." He said. "Someone needs to teach you a lesson."

He kissed down the length of a scar on Remus' hip. Remus squirmed underneath him.

"P-Please stop." He begged. "I'll do anything, just please don't."

"What you're going to do is lay there like a good boy while I fuck that tight little ass of yours."

"No, Please. Help! Somebody help me." Remus yelled.

"Yell all you want my dear, but nobody's coming."

The man had obviously used a silencing charm.

"Help!" He yelled louder.

He was then smacked across the face. Not too hard, but it did sting.

He felt something poking at his hole before the man shoved into it.

Remus screamed, tears stinging his eyes.

The man's fingers were soon curled around Remus' length and began pumping till Remus was hard as well.

He continued his thrusting until he came. Semen slowly trickled down the side of Remus thighs. Remus then came as well. The man pulled out and licked up Remus' cum.

He muttered a spell and the ropes disappeared.

Remus jumped up, wincing at the newest pain in his ass, and ripped of the ski mask.

"Hello love." Sirius said cheerfully. "I told you that would be fun."

"You could give me a warning. For a while I was a bit scared."

"Yeah, but if you expected it then it wouldn't be as…rapey."

"Rapey?" Remus questioned.

"Yeah that's an adjective right? Anyways, I didn't know you thought so highly of me. Saying I could take on a rapist without magic."

"And one hand tied behind you back." Remus said.

Sirius chuckled. "Okay, love, you need to get dressed again, we're already late to transfiguration."

"We are." Remus said with a panicky look on his face.

He dressed as quickly as he could, trying not to limp as he walked to transfiguration with Sirius.

TBC

Yeah, another one down and two request at once. I don't know what I'm going to do next, but I have an idea. Thanks to all who've sent request. I'm patiently waiting for more. I'm debating the idea of a three way, but who do you think should be the other participant.


	4. Handjob in Class

This will be my 3rd update today. Are you proud of me? I'm quite proud of myself. But I'd just like to thank all of you that have reviewed, favorite, and put on alert.

Remus felt incredibly self conscious as he walked into transfiguration, shortly followed by Sirius. His face grew hot as the class began whispering.

"Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black detention." Prof. McGonagall said to them.

Remus stared down at his shoes.

"Hey is that what you were wearing earlier?" Peter asked as they took their seats.

"No, my other clothes got torn up." Remus said, blushing.

"How?" Peter asked.

"You really don't want to know." He replied, burying his face in his text book.

"I'm sorry Remus. I'll make it up to you." Sirius said.

"I don't see ho-Sirius not here," He whispered harshly as Sirius unzipped his trousers.

"Ah why not? It's on my list that I want to give someone a hand job in class." Sirius said.

"Yes, but now? We were already late. If we get caught we could be expelled." He said.

"That's why I find it so arousing." Sirius said with a wicked grin.

"Okay, get on with it then." Remus said.

Sirius kissed him on the check before turning back to the front of the class.

Remus tried to look as normal as possible as Sirius stroked him slowly. To slowly for his liking.

"Sirius, can you please speed up." He whispered.

"What's that?" He asked. "I couldn't hear you." Sirius actually began slowing down his movements.

"For the love of Merlin, speed up," Remus said through gritted teeth.

"Okay then," Sirius more then doubled his early speed.

Remus felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He dropped his transfiguration book onto the floor. The loud thump it made echoed through the room.

"Mr. Lupin, are you quite alright?" Prof McGonagall asked.

"I'm fine." He said, his voice, squeeking a bit towards the end.

She raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"James, can you hand me my book?" He asked.

"Why can't you get it?" James asked.

"I'm a bit busy." He said.

"Doing what?"

"He's working on the list." Sirius said.

"Oh…Oh, ewe, in class?" James said, he face red, but not as red as Remus' whose checks were flushed.

"Hey, you should try it-" Sirius began.

"Less talking, more working." Remus said, gripping the edge of the table, obviously frustrated the Sirius had slowed down.

"Alright, I'm going," Sirius got a firmer grip before starting to speed up.

Sirius hand was no slicked with precum, making it much easier to go faster.

Remus came, accidentally letting out a small cry. Upon hearing this, James fainted. The entire class was now facing a very red-faced Remus and an unconscious James.

Sirius tried not to laugh as he licked Remus' cum off his hand.

TBC

That's chapter 4 for ya. You know the drill. Review, send me ideas, etc.


	5. Beastiality

Hello again. Wow I'm on a role with the whole updating thing, but it's all of you who keep me inspired. And I'm getting some very interesting ideas. This one was one of my favorites so far, though I don't think some people would like it. I'll try to upload another one also for those who won't like this. But remember; don't knock it till you try it. And by that I mean reading, not trying in real life…unless you want to, that's completely fine with me.

"Sirius we don't have time for this." Remus said as he was dragged into the dorm room.

"Remus we have plenty of time before our detention, besides, I have something planed for that as well." Sirius said.

"In front of McGonagall?!" Remus' eyes widened.

"No, I happen to know for a fact that McGonagall asked Slughorn to cover our detention for tonight, and Slughorn never stays." Sirius said a matter of factly.

"Okay, but I still don't get how we're gonna…" Remus blushed, trailing off.

"Oh you'll see. We start by stripping." He said.

"Isn't that how we always start." Remus said as he pulled off his robes.

"Most of the time yes." Sirius said, removing his clothes as well.

"Now lay on the floor." Sirius said.

"But the floor is cold." Remus replied.

"Do you want dog hair on the bed?"

"No." Remus lay on the floor.

"Now when I bark twice, I'm telling you to roll over, understand."

"Yeah," Remus said, then he watched Sirius transform into his animagus form.

The dog licked Remus' lips, which he then opened to allow the dog's tongue in his mouth.

Padfoot then worked his way down, lapping at both erect nipples.

Remus couldn't take his eyes off of the dog. He knew he should find this sick and wrong, but it was Sirius, he was just a dog. And that's what turned Remus, or at least the wolf inside of him, on more then anything.

Remus gasped and ached his back slightly as Padfoot began licking his cock. It was sloppy and not at all romantic, but his tongue was so lock. He licked every inch of Remus' fully hard length, his own arousal clearly visible.

Padfoot then barked twice, and Remus turned over onto his hands and knees.

The dog mounted him. His claws gently scratched Remus' back as he shoved his cock into Remus' waiting ass. He humped vigorously.

Remus moaned and screamed, his throbbing cock begging for release. When it finally happen Remus' muscles tightened around Padfoot, causing him to cum as well.

He pulled out and licked the cum off of Remus before turning back into Sirius and kissing him.

"That was defiantly interesting." Remus said.

"See I told you. Now get dressed and go to detention, I won't be far behind. I just need to do something." Sirius said.

Remus did as he was told, knowing better then to question Sirius.

TBC

So yeah, a bit different, but not bad right? It was my first time writing something like this, so I'm sorry if it was bad. Let me know of any ideas you have.


	6. Roleplay

Okay, okay. Sorry it took so long. I need to focus on school work, drama, and speech. I'm doing a speech on the battle between the Olypians and the Titans. Did you know that Cronos used to eat his children? Well you do now. Anyways on with the slash-y-ness.

Remus was beginning to get worried. Sirius was now ten minutes late for their detention, but nothing could've prepared him for when Sirius walk through the door.

"Sorry I'm late professor." Sirius said.

But neither Professor Slughorn nor Remus could speak. Their stood Sirius with the world's most innocent expression on his face while wearing a Gryffindor girl's school uniform.

"M-Mr. Black, What is the meaning of this." Slughorn asked.

"Well sir, I lost a bet. So I have to wear this outfit for the rest of the night." Sirius explained. He twirled on of his pigtails with his fingers, then tighten the red ribbon that held it back.

Remus' eyes traveled over Sirius' body. Sirius noticed this and gave him a playful wink.

"Well, then I guess I can let it slide. Well gentlemen, I have some pressing matters to attend to. So I'm afraid I must leave you. The door will be locked, but it will unlock in exactly one hour."

And with that Professor Slughorn hurried out of the room.

"Does he always do this?" Remus asked.

"Every time." Sirius smiled.

"Do you always show up dressed like this?" He asked raising an eye brow.

"Only on special occations."

"So this really wasn't for a bet, this is for," Remus swallowed hard and flushed, "me." He finished.

"Of course." Sirius said. "I have a very special task for you."

"I don't know Siri, my bum kinda hurts." Remus said.

"That's the beauty in it. You'll be fucking me." He said.

Remus' eyes widened. He had never at all had toped. Not once in the entire year he had been dating Sirius, or anyone else for that matter.

"Okay."

"Here the deal. You are going to pretend to be a Professor and I am going to be a school girl willing to do anything to bring her grade up."

"I can do that."

Remus sat down in Slughorn's desk.

Sirius cleared his throat.

"Professor, I would like to discus the grade I received on my last essay." Sirius said in a rather feminine voice.

"What would you like to discus about it?" Remus said, using what James and Sirius called his "Prefect voice" It made him sound much more adult.

"Well, my grade wasn't as high as I would like it to be, and my parents will be awful mad if they see it." Sirius said.

"All I can tell you is study harder next time."

"Please Professor." Sirius was in front of the desk now. "I'll do anything."

"Anything is a very powerful word."

"I mean it. I'll do _anything_."

And with that, Sirius leaned over the desk and kissed Remus. Remus stood up out of his chair and walked over to Sirius.

He pushed Sirius up onto the desk and he wrapped his legs around Remus' waist.

Remus ran his hands up Sirius' skirt and felled silky knickers underneath. Remus pulled back, a bit surprised that Sirius had taken it that far. Sirius blushed and gave Remus a small smiled.

Remus pulled the knickers off and tossed them aside before proceeding to take off his own clothes. Sirius did the same but Remus stopped his as he went to remove his skirt.

"Leave the skirt on." Remus commanded. Sirius nodded, incredibly turned on by the fact Remus liked the skirt.

"Bend over the desk." Remus told him. Sirius did as he was told.

He heard Remus cast a lubrication charm with his wand, which Slughorn hadn't bothered to take. Sirius felt his entrance slick up. The lube was cold, and he felt a bit funny, but those feeling went away as Remus began to edge in.

"Oh please Professor. More." Sirius begged.

Remus pushed completely into Sirius, finding his prostate immediately.

Sirius moaned loudly, never having felt anything so wonderful.

"Harder, faster, please."

Remus wasn't sure if he was doing it right, but Sirius seemed to like it.

He awkwardly thrusted into the bundle of nerves. Sirius moaned and bucked his hips beneath him. Soon both he and Remus were coming.

"That was bloody amazing." Sirius said as Remus pulled out of him. "I mean, if I thought fucking you was wonderful, getting fucked by you is just as mind blowing."

Remus simply smiled. "I think I might be able to raise your grade." He said, before kissing Sirius and gathering his clothes.

About 30 minutes later the door unlocked and they left.

Later that night after the others were asleep Sirius crawled into the bed with Remus.

"Not tonight Sirius, 'M tired." Remus said turning around as to not face his boyfriend.

"I'm not here for the Remy. I have bad news." Sirius said.

"What?" Remus asked.

"I left my knickers in the classroom."

TBC

Hurry. I know what I want to do for the next few chapters, it's just finding the time to write them. *sigh* don't you hate in when fanfiction writers have lives. Anyways, I still want them to have a 3way, but who should the other person be? Oh and don't forget to send in request.


End file.
